As to the definition of “fluoroelastomers”, see for example Albert L. Moore in Fluoroelastomers Handbook—The Definitive User's Guide and Databook, 2006 Publisher William Andrew Publishing/Plastics Design Library, ISBN: 978-O-8155-1517-3.
The term “vulcanized fluoroelastomers” relates to fluoroelastomers having cross-links between the fluoroelastomer polymers chains; said cross-links, obtained by reacting a non-vulcanized fluoroelastomer with a suitable vulcanizing agent possibly in presence of an accelerator, ensure for a long time the maintenance of the technological properties, such as dimensional stability of articles even submitted to compression forces at high temperature. Said cross-links are characterized by an important chemical stability, said stability allowing using fluoroelastomers even in severe conditions; therefore it is almost impossible to reclaim vulcanized fluoroelastomers by a selective breaking of said cross-links, even considering that extreme conditions can lead to a substantial degradation of the material and a loss of every elastomeric characteristic.